翻译 A Thread of Time 一寸光阴
by LyreXu
Summary: 译自Eloise的小说，迷醉的穿梭时空之梦
1. Chapter 1

**A Thread of Time**

一寸光阴

作者: Eloise Yaxley

翻译: Lyre

授权:

A Chinese translation of A Thread of Time sounds really quite brilliant. You have my undying permission to translate it.

原文:

等级: M - Romance - Harry P. & Tom R. Jr. (TR/HP)

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

伴着_Avada_死咒绿光乍现，魂器在余烬里燃燃灭灭，Harry Potter终究击溃了数百年来所有魔王之首。

一切就发生在1996年12月19日周三早晨，而Hogwarts的入侵也渐歇渐止。

古怪的死寂笼罩在学校场地上空。小心翼翼的学生和惶恐无措的食死徒，所有这些人都眼见那个少年突然跪倒。他丢了他的魔杖捂紧了著名的伤疤，低声嘶吼。

旋即，食死徒们的骇人印记开始燃烧着隐去，因痛楚发出悲鸣却久久回荡。刚刚Voldemort撤走了屏障，Auror们也总算得以移形进场地，幸存的学生如释重负。

人们注意到Harry Potter踉跄着爬起，晃进禁林。他仍扒着伤疤，另一只手攥紧魔杖，可一时间学生们乱作了一锅粥，转眼间他的身影便瞧不见了。

伤员们立即就被集中起来，而食死徒再次被押去Azkaban。

数小时后，人们才在偏远的林子里找到不省人事的Harry Potter。他没有醒来。

00000

天在下雪。鸿毛般的白絮轻轻扬扬地划过窗户，Harry心里数着，却很快就数不清了。

远处依稀可辩屹立不倒的北塔，巍然迎向素雪的来袭。

片刻后，他才意识到什么温热的东西不停地沿着鼻梁滴进眼里，灼痛不已。于是带着微微疲惫的挫败，他扬手摸摸脸，再抬起一看，却全沾上了伤疤流的血。

Harry靠窗台撑起身子，又艰难地倚墙而立，禁不住疲乏地叹了口气。好不容易，才拖着麻木的四肢挪进走廊。

空无一人的古堡寒气刺骨，死寂的长廊和废弃的教室仿佛透出凶兆。圣诞期间，多数学生都已经回家了吧，何况现在全无防守的学校时刻面临食死徒的入侵，怎么不叫家长忧心忡忡。

心下郁闷，Harry颓然地推门踱进最近的教室。似乎对他来说，很多事情都执拗着不肯改变，就比方此刻刺痛的伤疤里淌着血。可不改变也就算了，一碰到他，事情还往往变得更糟了。

他变出一面镜子阴沉地瞅着里面那个人看。

逼人寒意冻得脸惨白惨白的，再配上不祥的红疤，格外扎眼。他没戴眼镜，挑衅地瞪着鲜绿眸子，倒跟那抹殷红相映成趣。

多亏Hermione的主意，她自创了个咒语改善Harry的视力。老实说Harry为此不胜感激，前几次跟食死徒余党狭路相逢，还真派上了用场。

零星几缕浑黑如夜般的东西滑落到脸上。所幸他这些头发没长太长，够着了肩膀，而且某种程度上说，还算服帖。Harry倒有些宽心，他总算长出了自己的风格，不再是James Potter年轻的翻版。暗地里幻想着把这个事实揉到Snape那张丑脸上去给他看，还挺乐趣无穷的。不过，他是真的厌倦了老被比作自己的父亲。

Harry萎靡不振地靠到门脚上，却还是看出自己夏天里长了不少。几乎可以够到Lupin教授的高度了吧。只有消瘦的身板和疲乏的神色，从今年住在Dursley家起一直没变。换作往年，一返校就该恢复健康的。而且他也不记得上次感到轻松无忧是什么时候了。都怪Voldemort。

Voldemort。见鬼的Lord Voldemort，世上第二强盛的巫师，人们却期待Harry去杀他。Harry，不过还是个六年纪的学生呀。再说，谁知道Voldemort何时来袭？或许根本不会，又或许他蛰伏整个严冬，待夏天一到就会发起进攻了。

Harry的思绪转而飘向Sirius。他终于还是接受了教父的死。所以十六岁生日当天，他搬进Grimmauld广场，让Dumbledore和Weasley一家失望了吧。但Harry的态度依旧强硬而明确，他再也不要回Dursley那了。

他恨透了Dursley。差不多跟Voldemort一般恨。当然后二者也恨他。这是乱世中少数可以凭依的事实。

Harry变出毛巾拭干血，也将Voldemort会一直作为自己的宿敌这个不快想法一并抹了去。

00000

Harry醒来的时候视线模糊。他从凉意逼人的石头地板上撑起身，首先不解自己为何会以那么不舒服的姿态倒在走廊里。微微皱眉，他站直了想要舒展一下僵直的四肢，却突然发觉身上的袍子浸透了冰冷的血。

他跌跌撞撞地跑到最近的盥洗室去清理，依旧茫无头绪。伤疤决不可能这样血如泉涌的。花了点时间总算扯掉袍子，这下无论如何也得另外定购一条了。现在，他身上只穿着朴素的牛仔裤和深色衬衫。

如此一来，他很快就显得稍微健康了些，尽管还是有点疲惫苍白。Harry耸耸肩，决定先去找Ron和Hermione——然后他又迟疑了。那两人此刻应该已经找好扫帚橱躲进去了吧，Harry不太想知道他们要干什么。

于是他掉头晃出盥洗室，走下几格楼梯。四下里令人不安地沉寂，连鬼魂也没见着一个。虽说圣诞期间没多少学生留校，城堡也不至于安静成这样吧，况且，现在快吃晚餐了。

Harry走下最后一阶楼梯，前面就是门廊。万籁俱静，也没有教授的踪影，什么也没有。换作往年，这个时段Hogwarts该是一派圣诞的欢欣。

叹口气在最下面几级台阶上坐下来，阴郁地盯着学校巨大的木门看。外面地冻天寒，他绝对不想冒险出去。可人都到哪里去了呢？

"**老鼠，美味的老鼠，我的小可爱呀，你们在哪儿？我饿了，是的真的饿了。"**

Harry眨眨眼，环顾四周。蛇么？片刻后他发现那玩意蜿蜒在第一级台阶下，正往楼梯的阴影里去呢。

Harry闷得发慌，又没人陪，于是开口道。**"你好呀。"**

那条蛇突然定格了，掉转过来探起身子看他。深色的鳞片上镶嵌着长串黢黑花纹，差不多二尺，或二尺半长。Harry觉得这该是条蝰蛇。

"**你会说话？"**尖尖的脑袋侧到一边。

"**嗯，"**Harry跪到它身旁。**"你叫什么名字？"**

"**名字？"**

"**呃，"**Harry挠挠头。大概，蛇对名字没什么概念？他换了种尝试，**"我怎么称呼你？"**

"**我是条蝰蛇。现在我饿了要去捉老鼠。再见。"**

"**等一下！"**赶在它消失以前Harry叫道。忽而又觉得自己很滑稽，居然求一条小蛇。

咬着唇暗地里骂自己。**"交个朋友好吗？"**

蛇看了看他，摆摆身子，就像在考虑与人为伴的可能性。

"**除非你帮我抓老鼠，"**它最终发话了。叉开的信子探啊探的，犹如添嘴唇一般。

Harry眨巴眼睛，十足的Slytherin啊。好吧，反正这会儿除了抓老鼠也没别的什么好干的了。他一口答应下来，跟着蛇走进长廊。

"**我还是不知道怎么称呼你，"**边走边说，**"总不能一直叫蝰蛇吧？"**

"**兄弟姐妹们叫我小家伙，"**蛇边解释着，边游进了墙上的缝隙。

后来Harry总结道，既然不能给它起名字那就用说话来引它注意好了。蛇消失到裂缝里前，Harry喊住它。

"**老鼠飞来，"**他嘀咕着。一如所料，最近的那只老鼠飞了过来。

俯身把猎物递给开心的蛇。

"**你那点儿魔法总算派上用场了！"**它兴奋地嘶嘶说着，急不可待地要滑到裂缝里狼吞虎咽一番。

Harry看着它，带了一种慵懒兴致。紧接着，一阵急促的脚步传来。

Harry立即起身等待。可来人刚过转角，他便僵住了，震惊不已。怎么回事啊？

Tom Riddle已经死了。Voldemort是活着，可那个年轻的他，Tom Riddle，早些年就随同日记一起消亡了。Harry亲手干的，不会有错。所以，Tom Riddle早就应该不复存在了。

那么当下他又怎么会站在几米开外呢，一袭旧式的Slytherin长袍，魔杖不经意地伸出，危险地眯眼看过来。

Harry早就已经准备好魔杖，现在他机警地等待无可避免的冗长开场白。

Riddle踏近一步。"你是谁？"黑瞳眯得越发紧了，"跟谁说话呢？"

Harry皱眉片刻，不明所以。瞥一眼蛇爬进去的墙缝。

"一个朋友，"他小心翼翼地回答，又看向Riddle的脸。学生们都上哪去了？教授呢？特别是Dumbledore呢？似乎有不同寻常的事情发生了。

Riddle顿了顿，若有所思，可目光依旧咄咄逼人。

于是Harry决定装傻。眼前的人肯定不是**真的**Riddle，否则早就要杀自己了，不然无外乎就是威胁和伤害。"我是Harry Potter。你呢？"

对方挑起半边眉毛。"这不是你该关心的，我以前从没在城堡里见过你，你是哪个学院的？"

Harry瞪眼。不会吧。如果他遇见了一个毫不知情的六年纪的Tom Riddle，那么只可能...

时空之旅。

但这结论不成立。Harry好几年没用过时间机器了。他还记得，去年跟Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, 还有Luna一起在魔法部对抗食死徒时，把所有的机器都弄坏了。就算有剩下，他也不会选择造访Tom Riddle的时代。况且这仍然没有解释城堡的空旷。

他一惊，意识到Riddle等着自己作答。于是清清嗓子，顿一下。"这是个...误会吧，"心里暗忖，也只有这么说了。

"哦？"年仅十六，黑暗君主已经变得严苛多虑。Harry不自在地动了动。Tom Riddle一如密室里那般透着不凡的黑暗气质，他竭力无视这个事实。

忆起Dumbledore曾说，教授们，包括校长Armando Dippet，是如何如何喜欢Tom这个学生，他颖悟绝伦，极富魅力又天资过人。可他也是疯狂的，可怕，一心复仇。至少，Harry这么觉得。

Harry选择忽略那声怀疑的询问。似乎境遇愈发尴尬，尽管Riddle仅仅只是掂量地看着他，魔杖不偏不倚。"你最近有见过Dumbledore吗？我要跟他谈谈。"

Tom片刻皱眉，很快便又恢复了模棱两可的表情。"他现在在校外为校长办事呢，"他流利地说。

Harry咬着下唇，感到了第一波恐慌。不太妙啊。"那么，校长在吗？"

"当然。应该在办公室。"

Harry眨眼。"谢了，"他犹豫地答道，然后绕过Riddle。

"他马上就要去大厅吃晚饭了。不如晚餐后我陪你去他办公室吧？"

Harry在Tom身边驻足，戒备地望向他。两人咫尺之遥。Tom比他略高一二来寸，除却浅褐的瞳仁和无疤的额头，Harry知道他俩看起来颇为神似。

"好，"他谨慎地作答。别无选择不是吗。也没有办法找Dumbledore。城堡外的世界与自己那个时代可大不一样了。第一次，Harry认清了离校的危险。

刚要迈步，又被Tom抓住胳膊。Harry对上他鲜活的视线。

"不带上你的...朋友吗？"那个Slytherin问道，缓缓地收起魔杖。

Harry抬起一条眉毛，随即蹲在墙缝边。**"吃完了？"**

"**当然。"**蛇头滑出缝隙边缘。它的视线来回于两人之间，游回Harry之前，似乎舔了舔唇。

"**带上我，既然你是我的朋友。"**

Harry翻个白眼，还是把手伸向蛇。它顺着手臂盘上肩头。Harry确定它安顿好了，转向Tom。

后者定定地站着，神情深不可测。视线落到Harry的蛇上。

"印象深刻。"他嘀咕一句，扬手指了指去大厅的路。

"**城堡里到处都是美味的老鼠，"**蛇喃喃自语，脑袋在Harry的肩膀上轻晃。

"**还有朋友？"**Riddle问道。不知怎地，Harry觉得非常相当不适。或许是因为他和Voldemort分享了共同的语言，只有爬虫才懂的语言。

"**还有朋友，"**蛇应和着把信子探到Harry耳朵里。

Harry一悚，对它咆哮。**"不要那样子。"**

蛇开心地嘶声好像在大笑一样，Harry捕捉到Tom眼里一丝稍纵即逝的逗乐的神色。

"你刚刚说自己叫什么？"Tom又一次问。

"Harry，"他回答，稍微轻松了些。"Harry Potter。"

"我是Tom Riddle。见到你...很高兴，Harry。或许我们能交个朋友？"

Harry差点脚下不稳。Tom Riddle从没有过朋友。Harry心知肚明。Riddle不过随心所欲地利用所谓的"朋友"罢了。刚刚Tom向他提供了自己的友谊吗...？Harry倒是可以好好扮一场戏——哼，他可以从中获利。任何挖掘出来的信息往后回去了都可能排上用场。

"当然可以，Tom。"

那男孩似乎还算满意。

跟Tom Riddle并肩走去大厅时，Harry心下仍然有丝顾虑。


	2. Chapter 2

原文链接似乎贴不上，要找的话请在直接搜索story title － A Thread of Time

Chapter Two

"你哪个学院的？"

"呃，"Harry停顿许久，搜肠刮肚。

Tom挑眉。"难道还没分过院？你是转校来的么？"

他急忙揪紧这个说辞。"嗯啊，算是吧。"

大厅门口站满熙攘的学生，前路堵了片刻。

Harry皱眉。"我该坐哪儿？"

Tom轻轻拉住他的胳膊，轻车熟路地就挤到Slytherin桌边。 "跟我坐吧。估计你待会就分到这个院了，毕竟有天赐蛇语的能力。"

说得好，天赐，Harry暗忖着坐到Tom身边。不过很快注意力便被四周的Slytherin引了去，有几张是认识的面孔。

"这位是？"一个好看的，褐发褐瞳的男孩子朝Harry看过来。

"这是Harry，转校生。马上也要被分院了，"Tom说着边往盘子里放了些吃的，却始终没正眼瞧那男孩。

男孩只好不置可否地挑眉，转而面对Harry递出手来。"Stefan Avery。我很——那是蛇吗？"

Stefan问的时候Harry忙着接受他是个Avery的事实，好容易才回过神。此刻那蛇已攀上Harry的脖子，正虎视眈眈地瞅着Tom盘子里的鸡肉呢，嘶嘶的像在暗示。

Harry恼了，瞪它一眼。 **"停下来，"**无视周遭几声抽气，细心地把蛇挪到腿上，放了盘肉。等它终于嘶嘶地满意了，他才又转而面向Slytherin们，一片机警的神色。

"贪食蛇，"Tom饶有兴味地望向Harry。

一时间无人发话。

"你会爬说语！"一个小姑娘喊出声来。貌似三四年级的样子。

Harry只管开动，他早厌倦了注目。

"明察秋毫啊，"Harry另一边的一个男孩干巴巴地评价。"顺便说一句，我是Dorian。"他瞥向Harry。"你得原谅愚昧的低年级。有时候还真让人受不了。"

小姑娘刷的红了脸转过身去。Harry翻翻白眼，决定先四下瞧瞧再说。

坐在对面的黑发女孩腿上搁着书，边吃边看。主席徽章，那么一定是七年纪了。

"我叫Cedrella Black，"女孩头也没抬就突然说道。大概感觉到了Harry的视线。

"是个有负家族盛名的Black吧，"有人插道。

Cedrella猛地抬头，灰眼睛眯了起来。跟Sirius一样的眼睛，Harry想。忽然间心痛了，他只好转开视线。却又对上Tom的眼。那男孩看他的样子兴味盎然。

"我是你的话就把这些难听的都往肚里咽了，Bulstrode，"Cedrella轻声说道，眼睛却眯得更紧。Harry顺着她的视线，看见一个很漂亮的黑皮肤姑娘，长长的黑发曜黑的眼。

Bulstrode回以冷笑。"你怎么看呢，**Harry**？跟下等人约会，还怎么对得起Black家的盛名？"

Harry倒决定玩这个游戏了。蛇攀着胸膛爬上肩膀，他无视掉其他人看它的视线。

Harry盯着她。"解释下'下等人'吧。"

"没什么好解释的。明摆着下等人就是周围那些个混血种嘛。还有某些威望家族里的人，恬不知耻地跑去和**恶心的**——"

"噢，看在上帝的份上，请闭嘴吧，"Dorian大声打断，Cedrella哼了一声。"再听到什么低劣血统的演讲，某人就要给我死得很难看了。"他转向Harry，Harry才意识到自己发笑了。"劳驾，递一下土豆。"

他递过去，暗暗同意男孩的观点，整天听低劣血统的讲话确实不大有意思。真想知道Tom对混血种那部分的看法。毕竟他也是个混血嘛。两人间又一项共同点。

睨一眼那男孩，却毫无收获。Tom似乎边吃边陷入了沉思，完全无视周围那些人。

"那么，Harry，"Bulstrode眼神犀利得像要在他脑袋上钻个洞。他转向她，显出无趣的样子。

"你是什么学校的？来...这里之前？"

Harry眨眼，又一次搜肠刮肚。"我在家里学，"他最终说道，然后就又埋头吃饭了。

"真的？"Dorian突然来了兴趣。"具体是怎么样的？跟我们学一样的科目吗？"

"不知道，**有**些什么科目？"

"魔药，变形术，黑魔法防御术，天文，凡是你叫得出的都有。"

Bulstrode嗤之以鼻。"尽是无用的学科。我们该多了解了解黑魔法，那才——"

"反正，"Dorian大声说道，有些人开始窃笑，Bulstrode怒目而视。

Harry被逗乐了，一下子就喜欢上这个Dorian，他显得比其他人好相处些。Harry问他姓什么。

"Rosier。 Dorian Rosier。麻烦你递一下鸡肉。"

有意思，Harry递过去。他只知道一个Rosier，一个叫Evan的食死徒。那么Evan是Dorian的儿子什么的？

回过神来发觉Dorian在试着引自己注意。"抱歉，怎么了？"

男孩发噱了，Harry屏住呼吸。老天，这家伙笑起来还真华丽。齐肩的黑发，悠然的碧眼。Harry暗骂自己发傻。

（插一句，我也挺想骂的 orz。。。）

"我说，你姓什么？"

"噢，Potter。"

收到几束诧异的视线。

"你跟Charlus Potter有关系吗？"Bulstrode好奇地问。

Charlus Potter?Harry压根不知道他是谁，又没人说过James的过去。"我堂亲，"Harry尝试了一下，"你...以前肯定没听说过我。"

又多了几道好奇的目光。Harry暗地里骂自己。好吧好吧，总要被知道的。叹口气。"我是混血。"

Bulstrode震惊得一口吐出饮料。Dorian对她恶心地怒视。Cedrella投来怪异的目光，而Tom朝他眯起眼。

Harry瞪眼，又叹了口气。虽然有片刻的惶恐。"现在我不配了？"讽刺的调调。

Dorian在身边窃笑。"当然不配了。毕竟，我们卓越伟大，容不下下等人嘛。"

Harry朝他了然一笑，松口气。是呀，Dorian真的不错...

转而面向Tom。"你呢？还算...朋友吗？"

众人屏气凝声。Harry突然意识到，这些学生多么尊重Tom。他说什么都是举足轻重的。所以现在算决定Harry命运的关键时刻了。倘若Tom否认这份友谊，那么...

"当然。有个...Muggle母亲又不能怪你，"Tom把手放到Harry腿上。

（orz怎么看怎么别扭。。。英国人是这样表达谅解的？）

"仍然没有解释清楚为什么我们之前没听说过你，"Cedrella发话。

Harry转而面向她。"嗯，谁想要混血种夹在纯血统里呢？最好藏起来了事，家丑不可外扬，"苦涩地说完，联想到跟Dursley住的那段日子。在那个家庭里，他就是耻辱。所幸这故事编得还算完满可信。

Dorian也拍拍他的腿。"好啦好啦，想开点，"语气却听着感觉很有意思的样子。

Harry对他翻个白眼。

"好吧个人而言我不责备他们，"Bulstrode回道。"如果**我们**家里也出了个混血种，铁定被囚禁起来了，要么就是撵出去。"她鄙夷地望向Cedrella。

"真高兴我不是你家的人，"Harry漠然地回敬。她不自在地看开了。

"那么，你现在为什么来这里呢？"Cedrella似乎真的挺好奇。搁在腿上的书被遗忘了。

Harry微微耸肩。"不晓得。他们懒得跟我解释。大概他们觉得总有一天要露馅的，无能为力只好接受事实了。"

Cedrella慢慢点了点头表示理解。转向Tom。

"今天你还真是不一般的安静呐，Tom。"

Tom抬起浅褐的眼睛看她。"我在想别的，"心不在焉。

"很明显。"

"**好无聊，"**蛇的信子又往Harry耳朵里探了。

Harry怒视。**"那么，去找老鼠呀。"**

"**不要老鼠了。跟我玩。"**

"**等下再说。"**

"**为什么？"**

"**因为。"**

"**因为什么？"**

"**因为我说了算。"**

"**可我很无聊啊，你是我朋友。"**

"**所以？"**

"**所以你得逗我开心。"**

Harry皱起眉头。**"你对'朋友'的理解还真扭曲啊。"**

"**你们人类真没意思。"**

Tom发笑。Harry瞥他一眼。

"吃完了吗Harry？"

"嗯。"蛇仍然盘在肩上，他起身跟着Tom离开大厅。走向Dumbledore办公室的时候很快就脱离了人群。是Dippet的办公室，Harry纠正自己。他负担不起出茬子。

忽然，Tom停下来把他拖进一间空教室，关门。

高个男孩面向自己时Harry眨眨眼。"怎么了？"他好奇地问道，手却巴不得马上掏出魔杖来诅咒这个Slytherin。

"只是要一些答案。"Tom走过来，一步之遥。魔杖一挥，门锁了。

忽然有种像要靠近的冲动，Harry压抑住。定了定才说道，"比如？"。

"我只是在想，Harry，为什么我们间竟有那么多惊人的共同点。"

Harry暗暗倒吸口气，Tom接着道。

"你愿意的话我就一一罗列出来好了。蛇语。混血种，他们嘴里说的，不过如果你不到处宣扬的话我会很高兴的。甚至我们长得也有几分相似。并且，我看得出来你在撒谎,Harry。"

Harry睁大了眼。这么容易就被抓住了？难道其他人早发现了，仅仅奉陪着演一出戏吗？老天啊，还是说这个Charlus Potter已经年迈了根本不可能是Harry的"堂亲"？"...什么意思？"

Tom又近一步，眼睛眯起来。"你是个富有技巧的骗子，可逃不过我的眼睛。就算不知道你那些歪理胡话后面的真相，也看得出来你根本就不认识Charlus Potter。"

Harry皱眉。后又投降地叹气。"好吧，嗯。被你抓住了。你赢了。"

Tom微微诧异。"什么？"

"恭喜，你逮住我了。打算怎么处置？"

Tom也轻轻皱起眉头，然后冷笑。"如我所说，不过是要些答案。你真名叫什么？"

Harry摇头。"关于名字我没有骗人。就是Harry Potter。"

"那你怎么会变成蛇佬腔的？"

Harry咬着唇看开了。

"好啊，我们换种方法？"

感觉到Tom光滑的杖尖抵在喉头。白痴，他暗想。他怎么让自己陷入这种境地的啊？

"我不能告诉你，"他对上Tom较真的视线。两人只隔几厘米的距离了。

"我很确定你能。"

"不能说。那会搅乱未来的。"上帝，为什么要讲这个？算了，只要不泄漏更多...话说回来，对方可是Tom Riddle啊。他很可能用巧妙的方法就套出话来了。也可能用读心术。还好Harry现在对蔽心术运用自如。

Tom显得很感兴趣。"哦？那么解释一下。"

"我...好吧，我也不知道自己怎么到这儿来的。上一秒我在1996年，下一秒就坐在**这个**年代的天文塔上了。"

Tom面不改色。事实上他好奇地更近了些，颇感兴趣。

"继续，"他说。

Harry稍稍后退，皱眉道，"好啦，你肯定知道时空之旅的危险性。我总不能四处宣扬未来的秘密吧。况且在这里我是不得不即兴发挥啊。"

Tom叹口气移开魔杖。"好，但至少说清楚一点：我们是亲戚吗？"

Harry难以置信地盯着他。**"亲戚？"**

"是呀。那就解释了种种相似之处，老实说吧，你是我儿子。"

Harry怔住。旋即捧腹大笑，都有点歇斯底里了。Harry Potter，Lord Voldemort的儿子？不要吓人啊，Harry无声地自语，注意到Tom因为自己的噱笑露出被冒犯的神色。

"抱歉，"Harry嘀咕着镇定下来。"不过老实说，我们绝对不是亲戚，我也绝对绝对不是你儿子。"

Tom眯起眼，有点冒火的样子。"那么到底哪里不对了？"

Harry不耐烦地哼了声。"你看，根本就不是这么回事儿，你杀了我的——"哦，白痴。Harry突然住嘴，转身去开门。他不想说漏更多。

可身子还是一下子被扳回去。

Tom似乎真的有些恼了。"我杀了你什么人？家人？兄弟？姐妹？父母？"

Harry蓦地怔了——Tom察觉到这个。

"那么，"Tom松手，终于说道，"我在未来，杀了你父母。"Harry怒火中烧，那男孩看起来对这一切全不在意。"你不可思议地被赋予了蛇语能力，然后通过某种方式，成功地把自己送回过去。确切说，是送回**我的**时代。难道是巧合么？"

Harry猜就是个巧合。耸耸肩想要转身，却猛地被抵到门板上。

他到底，怎么让自己陷进这一切的啊？

vlucia：我还是不太敢贸然开文的，望天，想象力贫乏的我啊实在没什么新鲜段子可以写，宽泪～而且明明你的功底也相当好嘛XD 我看你心目中的Tom跟我期望的如出一辙（简直一模一样啊XD），不如你写吧～眨眼

HSD目前在看，看完了回复

说道回复，FF的系统这方面相当麻烦呐


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

往校长室去那一路上，Tom始终落后半步。

Harry心里窝火，简直无法可想了。Riddle想他怎么样？又不能直说，他往后将成为日不落帝国第二强盛的巫师，也不能说他将来嗜好掠捕Muggle，还热衷谋杀Harry。

另外，刚才Tom厌烦了审问转而读心，却被Harry的蔽心术牵制住。这也不能怪Harry啊。大家都知道窥心让人难以接受嘛。

最后Tom危险地眯起眼，也只好作罢。他让Harry去找Dippet。

等走到了那些讨厌的滴水石兽跟前，Harry的脑袋已是隐隐作痛。为什么霎眼间，所有的事情都变得一团糟了呢？

Tom给出口令，领着Harry自饱经磨砺的螺旋石梯拾级而上。不久两人踏进了校长办公室。

"啊，Tom。真高兴见到你。恕我问一句，这位是？"

Harry的时代里应该是Dumbledore坐在那张桌子后面，现在Armando Dippet教授取而代之了。

除此以外，整间办公室看上去也全然是另一番景象。这儿的架子上没有银器没有小玩意也没有其他奇奇怪怪的东西琳琅满目，只有古籍一直堆到墙边。

校长本人其实不甚显眼，略显清痩。疲惫的脸上泛着笑，眼里却全没有笑意。短短的褐发日渐斑白，目光闪烁不定，正微微好奇地朝Harry望来。

"晚上好，校长，"Tom流利地问候。"这位是Harry Potter。他过会儿会自己告诉您他的来历。"

说完Tom就让到一边，留下Harry对他直皱眉。"现在是那一年啊？"突兀地问道。刚才怎么忘记问了？

Dippet挑起眉毛。"应该是1944年10月5日。"

"哦。好吧，在我的年代，今天是1996年12月20日。"

"请问...？"

"肯定是...出了点意外。我很...我也不知道之前自己干了什么，一觉醒来就已经在**这个**年代的天文塔上了。"

"你的意思是，你遇到了时空错乱？"

"嗯...，大概吧。"

"怎么可能呢？我是听说一件东西有带人穿梭时空的魔力，可目前为止它还没正真起过作用呢。"

Harry皱了眉头。"你指的是时光机？"

"是的，应该是这么叫的。"

"哦。嗯，我不记得自己有用过那玩意。至少近几年没有。"

Dippet略微前倾，眉头拧了起来。"请你详细说说事情的来龙去脉。"

"我曾经用一个时光机救过我教父...他当时是个逃犯，那些人准备给他摄魂怪的吻了。但这不是重点。你看，我根本不知道怎么回事。我不记得怎么来的，也不记得之前自己做了什么。关于正在发生的一切我完全没有头绪，所以你也不要问我了。否则，很可能会搅乱未来的。另外，你或许不相信我，可我决不离开Hogwarts。我对外面的世界一无所知，无论如何，我熟悉的就只剩这个地方了。"

Harry叹了口气。好累。他疲乏地坐进一张椅子里。

"好吧...Potter先生。"

Harry抬眼。

"我当然想让你留在城堡里。不过，你说的身份我们根本无据可查，你自己也知道，允许没有背景资料的陌生人进入城堡很危险。"

Harry的肩膀耷拉下来。那怎么办呢？

"校长，"Tom开口了。"不如把先他作为转校生收下来，等找到方法回去了再说。毕竟，这故事他已经编给好多学生听过，很快就会闹得全校皆知了。"

校长缓缓颔首。"嗯，这主意不错。但我还是要征求一下副校长的意见。"他起身绕过办公桌，抓了把类似飞路粉的东西扔到火里。"Albus Dumbledore。"

Harry如释重负。Dumbledore一定会有办法，就算他现在不知道Harry是什么人。有Dumbledore在就是安全的。Harry瞥一眼Tom，发现那男孩面无表情地盯着自己。Harry慌忙看开了。

"Armando，你叫我？"Dumbledore 的脸在火里显现出来。Harry注意到这位老人当下年轻许多：显然不那么疲惫。老巫师的眼睛依然闪烁着光芒。

"是呀。出了点儿状况。"Dippet教授伸手指指，Harry发现Dumbledore看向自己。他屏住呼吸，期待着什么。

"新学生？"Dumbledore问。

"可以这么说。似乎是场意外。Potter先生自称从1996年来。可怎么来的，为什么会来，他不清楚。"

Harry强忍住呵欠。他必须马上去睡觉，否则就要瘫在校长室的地板上了。

"Armando你稍等一下，我马上到。"Dumbledore的脑袋消失了，片刻后，老巫师小心翼翼地踏进房间。他转向Harry。"请问我能给你做一下魔咒检验吗？"

Harry抬起眉毛，但还是点点头。Dumbledore挥舞魔杖时，皮肤传来一阵刺痛。

"没什么，"老人最终说。Harry怒视着把手插到口袋里。真累人啊。

"嗯，Albus，你怎么看？把Potter先生作为转校生收下来呢，还是送走？"

Dumbledore微微一笑。"我们都看见了，他没有危险。但是，"他转向Harry，"如果你回答一些问题，保证自己对学校无害，那就更好了。"

"问吧。但过多涉及未来的问题我不会回答的。"

Dumbledore谅解地点点头。"你的全名是？"

"Harry James Potter。"

"生辰年月？"

"1980年7月31号。我十六岁。"

"介意解释一下那道疤吗？"

Harry皱眉。不牵涉未来..."介意。"

"嗯。你跟这里的Potter们是什么关系？"

"我...不太清楚。James Potter是我父亲，可我还很小的时候他就死了。所以我对他的家史不大了解。我不知道Charlus Potter是谁。"他冲Tom狡黠一笑。

"你的母亲呢？"

"Lily Evans。Muggle血统。"

Dumbledore眨了眨眼。"这事儿无关血统，"他说。"你的时代里，你母亲活着吗？"

"不，她也在我小时候就死了。"他有意不去看Tom。

"怎么死的？"

Harry移开视线。

"那你还有别的亲戚活着吗？"

"只有...muggle家庭。我恨他们。哦，还有教父。但他去年死了。我是说，在我的时代。"

Harry叹气，疲惫不堪。一定要问这个么？

"在你的时代，你当下住在哪儿？"

Harry怒视。"Hogwarts，大部分时间。"

"夏天呢？"

"在Durs——哦。教父留了栋房子给我。"

"你刚才想说什么？"

"Dursley家。我的muggle家庭。一够岁数我就搬出来了。"

"你的教父叫什么？"

Harry不知道该不该答。"Sirius Black。"

Dippet插进来。"恕我直言，Black家的人不会把遗产留给混血。"

Harry眯起眼。"我向你保证，Sirius Black从不在意荒谬的血脉。家就是家。到这里吧，我告诉你们的太多了。"

Dumbledore缓缓点头，然后变出分院帽递给Harry。"我肯定你知道怎么做。"

Harry翻翻眼珠。"比高级变形术简单。"说完第三次把帽子扣到脑袋上。

**哦哦，有意思。我记得我们见过，不过是在完全不同的时代。一个****Potter****家的人。非常有意思。**

快点继续吧，Harry想。

**挺不耐烦嘛。我知道了，你脾气不小。可也有勇气。还有狡猾！非常狡猾****那么分到哪儿好呢？**

Harry的耐性快磨光了。他只想睡觉，妈 的。最近恶梦又回来了，较之前更甚。无梦魔药再也不起作用了...

**好吧好吧。无疑你有走向辉煌的潜力。你说恶梦？是挺让人讨厌的。**

Harry暗自哼了声。一只帽子，懂什么恶梦啊？

**啊，你低估我了吧。继续，我刚说到哪儿了****？哦对。辉煌等着你呢，亲爱的小家伙。**

可Harry不要辉煌。只求平凡就好。

**是啊我看出来了。不过，相信你会发觉，迟早潜能会助自己功成。我明白自己为什么把你划进****Gryffindor****，但这次不同了。**"SLYTHERIN!"

"蠢帽子，"Harry嘀咕着摘下它。Dumbledore发笑了。

哦老天，Harry想。**我刚被分进了****Slytherin****！到底怎么回事！**

"就这么定了，"Dippet看起来挺满意。Harry才意识到校长本人也是Slytherin。混蛋，他暗想。

"不过，"Dippet继续道。"我还从没见过有谁戴那帽子戴那么久呢。你们讨论什么了？"

"恶梦，辉煌，潜力，诸如此类。"Harry打了呵欠，全不在意自己有多无礼。都怪他们要讲这么久。

"哦？"Dippet似乎颇感兴趣。

"我们怎么解决课本和袍子的问题呢？"Dumbledore流利地打断。"在你的时代，你是Slytherin吗？"他又朝Harry补了句。

"不， Gryffindor的。"

Dippet大吃一惊。"什么！怎么可能呢？你不可能兼备Slytherin**和**Gryffindor两院的特质。"

Harry耸肩。Dumbledore神色闪烁。而Tom未作评价。

"说回课本——"Dumbledore突然道。

"好的好的，我会让他们定购。"Dippet走回去坐到桌子后面。"我觉得你抄一张Tom的课表再好不过了。那样有什么事儿就能通知我，任何问题Tom都会帮着解决的。"

Harry叹气。"校袍呢？还有其他衣服呢？"

Dippet挠了挠下巴，若有所思。"或许你该去一趟Diagon巷。"

"校长，那样做真的好吗？"Dumbledore打断道。"如果Potter先生所说属实，任何差池都极易触发。"

Dippet挥了挥手。"不不，没问题的。他可以跟Tom还有...Priggs教授一起去。嗯，没问题。实际上这周末你就能去了。那样还能把书也一道买掉，比定购好。"

"周四。过了明天吧。看上去你需要睡个懒觉。"

Harry怒视。

"或许我们该让Potter先生睡觉了。相信Tom会送你去寝室。"

"当然，教授。"Tom应道。Harry跟着他走向门口。

"还有一件事，Potter先生，"Dippet教授说。

Harry转而望向他。

"你得记住，这个时代还有好些东西没发明呢。可能课上会遇到这类问题。"

Harry缓缓点头。"知道了。"

最后，他们走出办公室。

00000

"见鬼，"跟Tom并肩穿过走廊的时候Harry嘀咕着。

男孩突然停了下来。Harry放慢步子转身看他。只见Tom神色莫测，探究地望向自己。Harry摸不透对方的想法。

"怎么？"他小心翼翼地问。

Tom上前一步。又一步。

"唔..."Harry支吾出声，现在他已经非常非常近了。手指捏住下巴，强迫仰头对视，看进Tom的眼里。可Harry没有反抗。他可以整天盯着那双眼睛...

后来，Tom把唇压到Harry的嘴上。Harry怔住了。什...？什么？他试着推开可高个男孩空着的胳膊环上腰间，又把两人贴近。吻加深，舌滑进嘴里。

够了。Harry拉开距离。"停下来。你干什么？"

Tom冲他挑眉，嘴角倏地扬起一抹被逗乐的坏笑。手臂依然环在腰间。"我以为很明显呢。"

倒不是说跟男孩接吻有什么不妥。见鬼，其实经历了Cho的事件，他早意识到自己更喜欢男孩。关键在于，对方是Tom Riddle，弑亲凶手，还意图杀死Harry。这一切错得太离谱。摆脱Tom搁在腰间的手臂，后退一步。

"不，"他最终说。

Tom肩膀倚着墙，逗乐的神色。"为什么不呢？因为我杀了你父母么？"

Harry张嘴，却又闭上。是呀，那就是原因了。可他不打算承认。

"Harry，人们是可以原谅的啊，你知道。"Tom又挪近了。"另外，我也不是那个杀他们的人。"

Harry皱眉。你当然是，他暗道。

Tom看穿Harry的想法，摇摇头。"不。现在的我和未来的我并非一人。"

"好吧你已经杀了**自己的**亲人了，"Harry咬牙道。随后他倒抽一口气，一只手抓紧了他的脖子。Tom的脸咫尺之遥，眯起了眼睛。

"你怎么知道的？"他厉声说。

"我...告诉过你...我来自未来，"Harry喘息道，挣扎着想要呼吸。"只有...Dumbledore...和我...知道。"Tom的手收紧了。"抱歉，可...我没怪你。"

Tom突然松了手，Harry踉跄倒退，揉着疼痛的脖颈。他是该学学怎么处理这类荒唐的状况。

Tom喘着粗气，眼睛也依旧眯起了。"你不会跟**任何人**提起。"

Harry对他皱眉。"当然不会，这要涉及到未来的。其实还有很多很多你做的让人作呕的事儿我可以告诉大家呢，可我也不会说。这么做，救得可不只你一条命。"

Tom慢慢点头。"虽然，我可以干脆让你一忘皆空..."

Harry摇头。"对我没用的。"他花了一个小时又一个小时练习，总算能够抵挡那咒语。"读心术也一样，不用试了。"

"钻心剜骨呢？"Tom练就的无趣表情并不能迷惑Harry。

可Harry睁大了眼。"呃..."

Tom邪笑着，却没有付诸实行。很明显他相信钻心剜骨的那点威胁就足以让Harry闭嘴。

但他又皱了眉。"你怎么抵抗的？"

Harry强压下另一个呵欠。"不告诉你。看，我很抱歉，好吗？本来不想提起的。以后不说你的事了。我们走了好不好？我要睡觉了。"

Tom缓缓点头，领他走向地窖，Harry嘴里嘀咕道，"那帽子还说**我**脾气不小。"

Tom冲他狡黠一笑。"有人打探我的生活时我才发脾气的，dear Harry。"

"是吗？我记住了。"

他们走近一道石墙，Harry表情空洞。"我那个时代，Slytherin公共休息室的入口不在这儿。"

"**你**怎么知道入口的？"Tom质问。

"进去过，但只有一次。"

"哦是吗？好吧，这里不是常规入口，"Tom解释道。"这是**我的**入口。"

Harry翻翻白眼。"那么，我们怎么进去？"

"无疑你会自己弄明白的，靠**天赋**吧。"

Harry盯着他。搞什么鬼呢？他又转而望向石墙。哦，对。那里刻着一条小蛇。不细看根本看不出来。

"**开**，"他嘶声说。石门动了，Harry跟在Tom身后走下幽黑的过道，又穿过另一堵类似的墙。

"到了，"Tom说着，他们走进一间近似Gryffindor休息室的房间。看着跟二年级时喝了复方汤剂进来那会一模一样。绿。也冷，黑暗。墙壁上到处悬着蜡烛，壁炉很高。此外...

"Gryffindor休息室要大一些，"Harry低声自语。

"想想都知道了。要我说他们不过一群疯疯癫癫的傻子，大声喧闹。自然需要更多空间。"

Harry翻白眼。"我是哪间寝室？"

"Dorian那间，我猜。他的寝室有个学生前些年走掉了，正好腾出张床。"

"走掉了？"两人靠近火边的空椅子时Harry问。

"应该转到Durmstrang去了。家长不喜欢Hogwarts教书的方法。"

"好吧，"Harry说着，突然一阵倦意席卷而来。他停下步子微微摇晃。Tom转过身。

"你得睡觉了。我带你去寝室。"

Harry心不在焉地点头，跟Tom走过一扇门，而后是蜡烛照亮的隧道，直通地下。

"Tom，"停下来时他犹豫道。男孩转过来。

"嗯？"

"这里讲话...方便吗？你说不喜欢别人打探自己的生活，可我想知道。"

"嗯，这里很安全。你问什么？"

Harry微微眯眼。"拜托，这次别掐我。"

Tom冲他狡猾地笑笑，却未作答。

Harry吸了口气。"好吧，你打开密室了吗？"

眼睛睁大，旋即又愤恨地眯起，攥紧拳头。Harry倒退一步。高个男孩看上去非常骇人。可马上冷静下来了。

"是呀，我打开过。有个麻种女孩死了，傻瓜Hagrid被开除了。满意了？"

Harry把手抱在胸前拧起眉头。"那蛇怪呢？"

"你怎么知道这么多的？"Tom诘问。

Harry耸肩，到此为止。"无论如何，谢谢你没把我掐死啊。"往Tom身后一看，三扇门。"哪一间？"

"右面那间，"Tom转也不转身就答道。他又拈住Harry的下巴，迫他对上犀利的视线。"当心着点，Harry。这下面住的，可全都是蛇。"

Harry眨眨眼，强迫自己集中精神，因为嘴上又来了简短的一吻。Tom倾身回去露出小小的邪笑。"晚安。"

下一秒，便转身走进了中间那道门，再没回头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

换上蛇院长袍，抛开了满心疲惫，Harry悠然地坐在图书室桌边翻看一本关于Slytherin先祖的书，蛇依旧栖身肩头。今天早上Harry找到他的时候，这家伙正在公共休息室的壁炉边打盹呢。

"**啊哈，"**Harry自得地嘶声说，**"这里有个不错：'****Anton Ferrow****，****Slytherin****家族的分支后裔，少数承袭罕见天赋爬说语（与蛇对话的能力）的成员之一。与****Salazar Slytherin****本人有着相似宏愿，在血脉方面****...'****点点点点。你可以叫****Anton****。"**

"**Anton****？"**蛇信在耳朵里颤动，委实不爽。于是心不在焉地抓牢了Anton放到腿上。

"**嗯。现在我就不用老叫你'蛇'了。"**

满意的嘶声作答。

Harry叹息着合拢书本。接下来干什么呢？学生们还在上课，整个下午大概都要孤身一人了。小心地把Anton移到肩上离开图书馆，漫无目的地晃荡进走廊。思绪飘向了新室友们。

昨晚一进寝室，就看到Dorian摊手摊脚地躺在四柱床上。他懒洋洋的眼睛望向房间另一端两个六年纪，百无聊赖的样子。接下来他就满怀热情而怀着更多嘲讽地给Harry介绍了那两位。Carlos Flint，高个金发男孩，犀利的碧眼，貌似每天有新女友。另一位显得寡言而平凡，浅褐的头发和眼睛。他叫Nicholas Cole，据Dorian说，这家伙基本不跟人说话。

他被那两位浓浓的不欢迎气氛逗乐了，可后来很快就脱掉衣服爬上床。

回想起来，当然不该诧异于那两人的机警。毕竟，他们是Slytherin。揣摩，心计，狡黠。那些Harry所不具备的特质，帽子却说它分明看见了。

Harry突然一顿，竟已经站在熟悉的长廊里。四下看看无人，一闪身走进女生盥洗室。

"桃金娘？"他犹犹豫豫地问了声，慢慢绕过地上的水塘。

一阵长长的恸哭回应了他。她待在最里面的隔间，看起来就是马桶盖上一团抽泣着的银色东西。她揉了揉眼。"你谁啊？来这里做什么？"

"我是新来的。交换生。我听见有人在哭。你还好吧？"

抽了口气。"当然很好咯。你想干什么？"

"嗯，想打听点事儿，今天我正好没课，但能问的人都上课去了。"

Myrtle似乎提起了兴致，魂魄般若隐若现的泪水不见了。"比如什么？我肯定**我**能告诉你。Hogwarts所有流言蜚语小道消息我都知道。"

"好吧，"——Harry深吸一口气——"我想打听，某些人是否在这里读书。比如，有没有谁是Black家族名下的？"

她惊讶了。"当然有啊。Alphard Black, Cedrella Black, Nathaniel Black, Corelia Black——"

"哇，ok，停停。"Harry吃了一惊。怎么这么多？"一个个来好吗？Alphard Black是谁？"

她正襟危坐好像突然严肃起来。"Alphard Black是Slytherin的男学生会主席。他的姐姐Walburga Black，已经追随二堂兄Orion Black离开Hogwarts了。"

Walburga Black。Harry记得很清楚。Grimmauld广场前厅尖叫的肖像。Sirius的母亲。所以说Alphard就是在他十六岁离家出走时，给他一大笔钱的叔叔吗。因与'麻种'交好（玷污了Black之名），Sirius被从壁毯上划去，此后Alphard也因慷慨相助被除名。

好吧，你每天都能学到新知识呢，Harry暗忖。突然发觉自己走神了，而Myrtle正耐心地观察他。"抱歉，继续吧。我已经见过Cedrella Black了，可对她不太了解。"

"她是Slytherin女学生会主席。在跟Septimus Weasley，一个Gryffindor，约会。"

Black跟Weasley约会？Harry几乎要为这荒唐事儿捧腹。现在他明白Bulstrode前天什么意思了。"那她家里反对吗？"

"噢是呀。就我所知她家里快跟她断绝关系了。"

"真的？"Harry难以置信。"就因为跟他们不喜欢的人约会？"

"反正都是血统那些事儿，"Myrtle说得好像再明显不过。

"可Weasley是古老的纯血统家族啊。"

"不错，但同时也是muggle爱好者。这几年他们好些人都跟muggle出生的通婚了。"

"好吧。下一个是谁？"

"Nathaniel Black。二年级Slytherin。他的堂亲Analissa Black也是。关于这两人我知道的不多。Corelia Black是五年级Slytherin。"说到这儿，Myrtle嗤之以鼻。"她完完全全被洗脑了，认为muggle出生的跟奴隶差不多。就我所知，另外两个要好些。"

"ok。"Harry试着慢慢接受这些信息。"好吧。还有什么Black吗？"

"我就记得这些。"

"ok，ok。"

Myrtle轻轻笑出了声，Harry有些不爽。"对了，"他说，"Charlus Potter是谁？"

"一个七年级Gryffindor。相当英俊。"她梦幻般地望了一会。"跟你很像啊。"

Harry无视。"我也是Potter。我叫Harry。你知道他父母的名字吗？"

Myrtle诧异于他是个Potter，又眨眨眼抛开惊讶。"不，可我知道他有个侄子叫Henry Potter，两年级。**他**父母是Charlotte Potter 和Harold Potter。他们在他被分院后来Hogwarts我才知道的。两人很震惊那孩子居然被分进了Ravenclaw，而不是Gryffindor。"

"..嗯。还有别的Potter吗？"

"没了。还有什么问题？"

Harry寻思着更多名字。"Malfoy呢？"突然问。拜托说没有吧，拜托，他暗想。

"Claudia Malfoy。五年级Slytherin。身后总领了帮丧家犬一般的一二年级同院。"

皱眉。听着像Draco Malfoy。"然后呢？"

"Abraxas Malfoy。他读六年级。自负冷血满脑子偏见的白痴。"

Harry眨眼。"好吧...谢了，Myrtle。你帮了大忙。"

说完趁她没来得及发动眼泪攻势，赶快闪人。好多Black啊。多得脑子都转不过来了。

00000

寒冷的天气，却还是出太阳了。Harry傍湖而坐，静静看着一只触手划破水面，重又湮没不见。瞥一眼腕表，学生们该下课了。可还没等站起来，就注意到有个高挑的身影走来。不认识的人。

"嘿，"男孩说着，Harry爬起身，正迎上一张非常熟悉的...嗯，脸。就像自己的脸一般。

"Charlus Potter？"犹豫道。

男孩眨眼，帅气的笑靥。"是呀，是我。你怎么知道的？听说你是新来的。"

"有人把你指给我看了。有什么事吗，还是...？"

扬起眉毛，手滑进衣袋。"好奇罢了。家里可没听说过这个Potter。你跟我们什么关系？"

Harry张开嘴，却又合上，一时无言了。"不太清楚，"全没有底气。

Charlus皱眉，沉默片刻。"你在家自学的？"

"对...可我不想谈这个。"

"哦？"

"这..."Harry移开视线。该怎么说呢？有什么托辞？一只手攀上肩膀，他转头面向一脸认真的男孩。

"没关系，"Charlus说。"是不堪回首的往事吗？"

点头，松了口气。"抱歉，"他嘀咕。

年长的男孩笑笑。"不要紧。你分到什么学院了？"

Harry把头侧到一边，这是从Dorian那里学来的习惯动作，多奇怪啊。"Slytherin。会不会...有什么不妥？"

Gryffindor略显惊讶，可也仅此而已，接着便又笑了。"不不，完全没有问题。我们可不是偏见的白痴。"

"哦，太好了。回去了好吗？"

往回走时，Harry又问，"你怎么知道我在这里的？"

"我从Gryffincor塔楼上看着你呢。我得知道这个新来的Potter是谁。"

"那你肯定还没搞明白。"

耸肩。"不要紧。你**看上去**不是太危险的那种。"

Harry付之一笑。"眼睛是会骗人的。"

"警告吗？"两人渐渐走向前厅。

"差不多吧。"

Gryffindor捧腹。"好吧好吧，现在起我就小心着点儿。不过倒不是说我先前没有准备，周围蜿蜒着多少蛇啊。"

"我们去哪？"

"吃晚饭。"

"已经吃晚饭了？"

"嗯。你坐了有一会了。"

两人绕过几个闲逛的学生步入大厅。谢过Gryffincor的善解人意，Harry跟他走向各自的餐桌。

坐到Marie Bulstrode身边时，猝不及防被问一句。

"你怎么跟**他**说话？"Harry突然发觉，身边所有学生都望向了自己，等着回话。"嗯，他**是**我家里人。"流利地作答，把吃的东西装到盘里。

"那又怎么样？不过也是个怜悯muggle的家伙罢了，就跟其他白痴Gryffindor一样。"

耸肩。"无所谓。"无视她的怒目，环顾四周，没有Tom和Dorian的身影。

"他在找你呢，"Cedrella说道，她又一次坐在对面。Harry面向那女孩。

"谁？"

"当然是最最亲爱的Tom啦，"Bulstrode好像很恼火。"虽然我不晓得，他到底为什么那么喜欢你。他看起来可不是那种跟混血种混在一起的人。"

几个学生抽了气，Harry叹息。现在也就几个三四年级在偷听，可...

"大概，他厌倦了伟大纯血统的陪伴吧。"

"他本身就是纯血统，傻瓜，"一个低年级突然说。

Harry对她扬眉。"骗你自己吧。"

"Harry，想毁了我的名声吗？"流利的声音自身后传来。Harry回过头，心慌了。

Tom居高临下，Dorian在一边坏笑。

"完全没有这个想法，"说着让到一边腾出两个位子。Tom顺势坐下，眼睛却始终盯着Harry。但Dorian选择用魔咒把Bulstrode的晚餐掀到她身上，等她尖叫着跳开，Dorian就占了那个座位。

Harry怎么觉得有点两面夹击的味儿。尽管如此，他还是毫无惧意迎向Tom的视线。"今天过得还好吧？"继续埋头吃饭。

"不咋样，"Dorian突然说。"太无聊啦。他们最好换批教员，简直乏味得让人不敢相信。"

"连Slughorn教授也一样？"Cedrella仍然盯着书。

"亲爱的Cedrella，这不是明知故问嘛。难道我们能放弃美妙的Slug俱乐部？"

"Slug俱乐部？"Harry问道。虽然心底里很清楚，那是Horace Slughorn在校任院长期间招兵买马拉拢人才的组织，门下云集资历好天赋高的学生，还有纯血统们。Tom Riddle自是其中一员。

"哦对了。Harry，你依Tom的课表，马上就能见到Slughorn教授了。他肯定会非常看好你哦。"

"就算那样我也不会很开心啊，"Harry干巴巴地说着瞥向教工席。只看见Dippet和Dumbledore，以及一帮不认识的教授。Slughorn不见踪影。

"这几个小时你都在哪儿呢，Harry？"Tom往碟子里添着饭菜，一如既往地优雅。

"图书馆和操场。我给蛇起好名字了。"

"这么说他现在是你的了？"Dorian问道。"我还以为你刚捡到他呢？"

"虽然其实是他老跟在我后头跟我要这要那的。所以我就推测他是我的了。"

"那么，这里头不仅仅是单纯的友谊咯？"

Harry翻个白眼，从袍子里轻轻掏出Anton。

"**跟****Tom****说说你的名字，"**

Anton昂头转向Tom。后者似乎完全被逗乐了。

"我叫Anton，"一丝自豪。

"恰如其分的名字，"他告诉蛇。

"好吧这对话太吸引人了，"Dorian茫然地望着他们三个。

坐在一边的Bulstrode哼了声。"混血怎么能讲爬说语。这里某些人才更配。"

"比如你自己？"Cedrella也嗤之以鼻。

Bulstrode眯起眼。"Black，你暗示什么呢？哦等下，家里跟你断了关系了吧？现在你名字叫什么了？"

"还没呢Bulstrode，"Cedrella彬彬有礼地回敬，此后就再也没搭理她。

Harry叹口气。"难道每顿饭都涉及血统问题？"

Dorian装得吓到了。"当然不咯。晚饭时分，是血统问题。午饭时分探讨价值，早餐么，我们就偏见进行深入深远深刻的辩论。"

Cedrella大笑。"而休息室里我们讨论以上全部。"

真好笑啊，Harry阴郁了。"很显然你们会抓住任何时机探讨涵面广泛的有趣话题。"

"正确，"Dorian说。

Tom轻笑。"其实没听上去那么糟啦，"

"是呀，也就无聊时候打发打发时间而已，"Dorian嘀咕着。"感谢Merlin明天周末了。"

Bulstrode尖声道。"等不及了！"

Dorian扬眉。"你不会还在跟那个五年级白痴约会吧？他简直比你还没脑子。"

怒目。"闭嘴。起码我也**算**恋爱了，总比某些像你那样随便勾搭的好。再说这周是去Hogsmeade啊！"

Dorian叹息。"你决不会理解自由爱（sex）的意义所在呐。"

"那你也决不会理解稳定关系的意义所在。"

"你听着像个呆头呆脑的Gryffindor。"

"你听着像个超级无敌大白痴。"

"**措辞**太不恰当啦。我受伤了。你给我的心灵造成了无以复加的伤害，我已经伤得无药可救咯。"

"哦住嘴吧。"Cedrella心不在焉。

突然有人打断了他们。"Potter。"

Harry回身，一个金发男孩冷冰冰地低头看他。

"是？"

"Slughorn教授要你马上去办公室找他。"说完大步走开。

Harry回过来，看见其他人都望着他离去。"谁啊？"

"Abraxas Malfoy。他可不怎么叫人开心。"Dorian告诉他。

"Harry，快走吧。Slughorn教授不喜欢空等，"Tom说。"来，我带你。"

"别麻烦了。"Harry起身。

Tom挑起眉毛，却还是站了起来。"不麻烦。"

Harry耸耸肩跟他走向门口。

"玩得开心哦，"Dorian的声音从餐桌传来。"可别跟别人说。"

Harry对其翻翻白眼，跟Tom走进地窖。很快便四下无人了，周围一片寂静。

"你倒像很快适应了嘛，"Tom猜测着。"Dorian一下子就喜欢上你。"

Harry哼了声。"适应？整个下午我可都得绞尽脑汁找借口即兴发挥啊。"

Tom优雅地耸肩。"不过还是交到好些朋友。"

"或许对朋友的定义Slytherin有别于Gryffindor吧。"Harry好奇这话题会进行到哪里。很快，两人便步入了地窖深处。

"貌似如此。你认识Slughorn吗？"

"嗯。虽然不太熟悉，也算认识。他对你可是着迷得不得了啊。我花了好久才套出——"啊白痴，Harry停下来。这个不能漏出来。Tom现在有想过魂器了吗？"忘了它吧。"

男孩驻足转身。Harry意识到，他似乎堵在路当中了。"套出什么话？"

皱眉。"没什么。别问了。"

Tom依旧面无表情。

叹息着把手插到口袋里。"目前为止，你还没表现出未来Dumbledore形容的那副样子。"

男孩诧异了。"继续，"

"呃，"Harry把头侧到一边，"据说你魅力四射，可我没看出来。只有一副什么都无关紧要的面具。"

"Harry，我当然**有**魅力，"Tom看起来觉得挺有意思。"只要我想。"

"没错，"完全不买账的口气，可嘴角却爬上一丝笑意。

"难道不是我主动带你来这儿的么？还不够有魅力？"

Harry嗤之以鼻。"当时你可不容争辩呐，我没办法才跟你来的。"

"你在暗示我逼你跟着了？"

"不，只是说，你给人带路的方式可不怎么迷人。"

Tom轻声笑开了，走到他跟前。

"Harry，那你想让我迷人咯？"

Harry对上修长男孩的视线。"我想让你时不时流露那么点儿感情。"

Tom的眉头拧了起来，Harry睨见那眸子里一抹心计。

"Slytherin不该大敞门户流露感情。"

"好吧现在我是这儿唯一一个Slytherin。况且我也不会跑出去到处乱说你笑了啊。"

好像要反驳他似的，Tom就那么笑了。"笑有何难。"

"笑了就说明某人很开心啊，"

男孩移近。Harry紧张起来，不晓得他想做什么。

可他只是问了句，"喜欢我笑咯？"

眨眼。"又没有看很多次，怎么评价呢，"说着，倏地意识到自己简直像在跟仇人调情了。可第一次，他没有在意。简直严肃不起来。

Tom轻笑了，伸手触到他的脸颊。"嗯，我很清楚，你有可爱的笑容啊my dear Harry。"

简直可以自觉脸上的热度，想要不动声色地退开。可，Tom得了先机。手臂环上腰，轻巧的力道却也牢牢拈起他的下巴。又一个吻。

今次，便是溶在男孩的怀里，不自觉地回应。他全然没有经验，却抛诸脑后了，只管伸手揪住Slytherin的长袍。

Tom微微退离，望进Harry的眼。可他本身太近，Harry所见的只能是一片模糊。

"Harry，喜欢？"呢喃着。"喜欢吻？上一次，你躲开了。"

Harry无言以对。要他怎么讲呢。首先，就不该吻这儿的任何人，更不必说Tom Riddle。

"咳，"一声打破，Harry转头，看见正是年轻的Slughorn望着他们，喜笑颜开，可为什么呢，Harry却不知道。忽然想到此刻两人的动作，他挣开Tom的怀抱，那男孩的手垂了下去。

"Potter，是吗？"教授直入正题。

"是，"犹豫道，把手插进口袋。

"不错不错，跟我来。你也是，Tom。"说完转身踱进长廊，似乎直走向尽头那扇门。

Harry跟上他的步伐，Tom紧随其后。就在踏入Slughorn办公室那刻，他又一次想着，如今究竟将自己置于了何等境地啊。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

昏惑的台灯，满地文案，摊开的书本和写坏的羽毛笔，办公室变成了黑暗的世界。Slughorn坐在宽大的红木桌子后边，那双黑眼睛的凝视下，Harry局促地动了动。Tom坐在他旁边的位子里，望向教授。

"那么，"漫不经心的口气，视线总算由Harry移向面前的羊皮纸。那上面有潦草莫辩的字迹。"校长觉得，我作为你的魔药教授及学院院长，最好还是告知我你的处境。不过我也很好奇，他没有说明所有的细节。"

有那么片刻Harry不知道该不该回话，可教授继续道。

"一开始我还以为校长不过中了计了，不过后来看到你博得了我最得意门生的...友谊，"他顿了顿，朝Tom微笑，"我得说我相信你。"

Harry茫然地答道，"先生，您真是太好了。"

"是呀是呀。那么现在，告诉我你的全名叫什么？"

Harry很快发觉**，这个**Slughorn，不怎么耐烦，脑子转得飞快，又精明得不得了。他几乎可以看见那脑袋里运转的齿轮，虽然具体在策划些什么他不知道。这跟未来遇见的那个微笑着大大咧咧的教授可算相去甚远。

Harry作了答，准备好迎接更多叫人猝不及防的问题。时不时可以感觉到Tom的视线，可Harry只是直视面前谈话的人。

"校长**告诉**了我一件事，让我非常震惊，你得理解——你以前是个**Gryffindor**吗？"虽然他没有表现得像Snape那么厌恶那个名称，可也差不了多少。

"没错。"

"恕我直言，这怎么可能呢？"

Harry迟疑了，然后开口，"开学第一年我遇见的第一个人是Malfoy。我不怎么喜欢他，而他被分到了Slytherin，我就叫帽子不要把我分到同一个学院。所以最后我进了Gryffindor。"

Slughorn的眉毛升到了发迹。"帽子照你说的做了？"

"是呀。"

"好吧，好歹算个解释。虽然我不清楚怎样的不喜欢才让一个人进了跟原来完全不同的学院。那你父母期待你进哪个呢？"

"他们还没来得及考虑就死了，先生。"

"哦？你当时多大？"

"大概一岁半。"

Slughorn只是略显惊讶，好像他有很多死了双亲的学生似的。"后来谁决定你的抚养权的？"

"Dumbledore。他把我送去muggle亲戚家了。"

Slughorn面露怒容，靠回座椅。"所以你不得不跟**muggle**生活在一起？"

"是呀。我妈妈是muggle出身。而他们是我仅存的亲戚了。这件事上我没什么选择。"

"那些人怎么待你的？他们文明吗？"

Harry皱眉。"不怎么样，"他慢慢回答，不清楚为什么会被问到这个。

"那他们怎么对你的？无视？虐待？"

Harry瞪眼。"我觉得这不是您该关心的。"

Slughorn靠回去，似乎觉得很有趣。"尽管有些无礼，但我会把这个认作肯定的回答。你可真像Tom啊，就算跟我也不愿说那些不快的往事。"

"有些事儿还是不知道的好。"Harry慢慢说。

"教授，抱歉打断一下，我们跑题了，"Tom面露微笑。

"当然当然，"Slughorn马上回神。"依校长的要求，我已经安排你们俩明天早上由Priggs教授陪同，去Diagon巷。"他嘴角勾起一抹反感，"Tom，我得请你帮个忙。上个月我定了些药材现在也没来，如果你能...到供应商那里跑一趟我会很感激。"眼睛闪烁着。Harry觉得自己应该不会想知道Tom跑这一趟要做什么。

"当然教授，"Tom流利地回答，微微低头。

"好极了。那么现在，Harry。我这里给你一份Tom的课表。用心记牢。"他越过桌子递给Harry。"现在别看，我相信到时候你和Tom会照这个做的。"

Harry点头。片刻的停顿，好像Slughorn思考着什么。"嗯，"他漫不经心的说，"是呀，确实如此。似乎你引起了我的兴趣呢Potter。或许你会乐意加入我那小小的俱乐部？"

Harry迟疑着怎么说，他继续道，"这样交朋友就容易得多。况且你现在还跟我们Tom有些关系。"他几乎要眉开眼笑了。

"我跟Tom没关系，"Harry急躁地说着冲身边的男孩投去恼火的一眼。收到一个假笑。

Slughorn显得有些失望。"没关系吗？"叹口气。"好吧，反正期待你一起来。我很想知道别人对你什么反应。"

咽下要说的话，Harry答应了他。

"好极了。那么，明天八点Priggs会在门厅等你们。可别迟到让那家伙有借口罚你们留堂啊。好了万事具备，不用担心钱的问题。你要买衣服校袍箱子，可能还有宠物...你有魔杖吗？"

"有，"它正好好地揣在衣袋里呢。"而且先生，我也有宠物了。"

"是吗？"

"他似乎跟蝰蛇交上朋友了，教授，"Tom居然说了出来。

"蝰蛇？"

"是的。"Tom转而直视Harry，"为什么不给他看看Anton呢？"

Harry疑惑地看他一眼，还是从袍子下面掏出蛇。Anton不高兴了。**"你干什么啊？把我放回去，傻人，这里很冷的。"**

Harry瞪他。 **"再那么叫我禁你老鼠一个礼拜。"**

Slughorn开心地鼓起掌来。Harry抬头。"爬说语！Tom，你刚才怎么没说呢？棒极了。很明显你是个真真正正的Slytherin嘛Harry。是呀，有你加入俱乐部我非常高兴。"

"谢谢你先生，"Harry轻声说着，脸上一定一副莫明其妙的表情。

等Slughorn总算放他们走了，Harry头都痛了。Tom问他要不要去休息室，Harry礼貌地拒绝，想象那里会有多吵吧。

"那就跟我到操场上去走走。你显然不是很好。"

没等他回答，Tom就拉住Harry的手走向门厅了。

"Tom，"Harry突然说，他想问让自己郁闷了好一会的东西。

"怎么了Harry？"

"干嘛...干嘛老是吻我啊？"

Tom停下脚步转身，脸上好笑的表情。"不晓得。Harry，或许你能告诉我？"

皱眉头。"你什么意思？"

Tom扬眉。"这有问题吗Harry？你想我停下来？要是你愿意，我给别人好了。"

Harry被问得措手不及站在那里，说也不是不说也不是，干脆瞪眼。然后Tom轻轻笑了。

"别担心。我知道你渴望那些吻的。"

"我没有，"Harry觉得被冒犯了。

"当然你有。"Tom变得严肃了。"我知道你想要什么。可能你自己也没发觉呢。"

Harry稍微退开了点，胆怯了。他说什么啊？"你搞错了吧，"他嘀咕。"我还没来几天呢。"

"真的？"Tom上前抓住他的肩膀，牢牢锁在墙边。

"那叫我走开呀，"Tom轻轻地吻他。Harry瞪着他，不知道要继续还是想推开。

"为什么不呢？"他沿着Harry的下颚吻下去，伸在头发间的手轻轻地把他的头扳到一边，好露出脖子。

"停下来，"Harry说着用手退开Tom的胸膛。

"不，我知道你跟我一样享受。"

Harry还没反应过来，Tom的手臂就揽到腰上贴住了。

不久，Harry自己的胳膊也环住Tom的脖子，加深那个吻。

他感觉到Tom满意地叹息。这就是他一直害怕的吗？似乎先前想要退开的打算愚蠢至极。一手抓牢Tom的领带一手攀上肩膀，Harry想靠得更近。当一声尖叫响起，他微微疑惑了。

两人分开看到Marie Bulstrode瞪着他们。眼睛睁得大大的，手捂住嘴巴。她开始语无伦次地说着什么背叛不背叛的。

然而Tom没有松开Harry。相反他讨厌地叹口气，"有问题吗？"

Bulstrode震惊地望了他片刻。"当然有问题！"她总算说。"他是**混**血！你怎么跟他在一起？！"

Tom看回Harry，后者比起想要推开他，似乎更好奇他的回答。

是呀，Harry在想——受欢迎的Tom Riddle究竟为什么在一条人来人往的走廊里公开吻一个混血种呢？他想从中捞到什么？Harry知道Tom自己的出身是个秘密，而且他讨厌麻种。那他以为自己在干什么？不惜败坏名声来欢迎新来的血统肮脏的转校生？

Tom把视线移回Bulstrode，似乎从Harry的眼睛里看透了他的想法。"我的事情自有主张，就像你一样。现在趁我魔杖还没拿出来，赶快滚开传播新的谣言好了。"

显然Bulstrode再也招架不住了，只好转身离开，脸上一副震惊不已的表情。

"你到底——"Harry开口，却因为Tom一副怒容噤了声。高个男孩放开他。

"那么我们出去走走吧？"Tom说着若无其事地又一次拉起Harry的手。

00000

夕阳西下。残云再也托不住它了，撒落的殷红铺在湖面上。Harry坐在Tom身边，后者的望向远方。这个地方他前天还来过，周围有一小丛光秃秃的树和石块，正对湖水。

Harry打了寒噤。Tom奇怪地安静。Harry很快就发觉那男孩偶尔会情绪突变。可Tom极少流露怒意，通常他都用伪善的面具掩盖。

当男孩突然转身充满朝气地看自己时Harry吓了一跳。"你冷了，"Tom轻柔地说着就好像他真的在意似的，然后把Harry拉向自己。Harry靠着他的肩膀过了会才放松下来，可不久就想要打盹了。

"那些muggle亲戚怎么待你的？"Tom突然问了，身体却一动不动。

Harry一下子防备起来，坐直了。"为什么问？"

Tom看着他。"很好奇。毕竟你知道我很多秘密。而我对你几乎一无所知。不分享一些吗？"

Harry踟躇了。他知道这样不明智，可...他从口袋里掏出魔杖指向自己的前额。已经好久没用这个咒语，但愿奏效吧。无视Tom皱起的眉头，闭上眼集中在一段回忆上。他选了Vernon叔叔为搞砸早餐把他锁进壁橱的记忆。一切都历历在目，掌上的水泡，Vernon叔叔气势汹汹冲过来时内心的恐惧，还有因为拽得太厉害留下的指痕。Dudley站在转角幸灾乐祸，Petunia姨妈撅起嘴巴袖手旁观。

不一会儿，Harry把记忆拉出脑海，就像用冥想盆那样，让它在杖尖闪闪烁烁。这是个无声咒语。Tom微微露出印象深刻的表情，Harry猜这咒语尚未发明。

"给，"他感觉有些不适。把魔杖递给Tom，记忆仍然是杖尖闪烁的银球。"这是一段记忆。混杂着情绪什么的。拿好。"

Tom什么也没说，小心翼翼地拿着魔杖。疑惑地望向Harry。

"指向你的额头就行了，"Harry解释道。他看着Tom吸收那些记忆，最后一丝也消失在他的脑海里了。估计那段也就二十几秒长。Harry起身靠在最近的树上，观察Tom脸上掠过的表情。

惊讶，恐惧，苦涩...似曾相识的神色。Tom懂了。他理解被孤立，被伤害，被冷落的感觉。

最后Harry取回魔杖。男孩仍然无语。后来Tom拿了自己的魔杖指向前额，闭眼。

Harry很惊讶。他没有期待回报。有意思，他坐直了，看见Tom面色一沉。

"给你，"Tom面无表情地说着把魔杖递过来。

首先透过年幼的Tom Riddle的眼睛看到的，是一间黑暗的屋子。隔壁隐隐约约传来人声。屏气凝神，可以听见...

"我真是对他没办法了！今天他把小Joseph锁在旧棚子里——你知道我说的是废品堆后面那个，管理员的房子后面——他呆了好几小时，直到我们的小Sarah听到喊叫——"

另一个声音打断。"是啊我知道你的意思。上周Toby奇迹般地摔下楼梯弄伤了膝盖。没人看见，可...当时唯一在场的就**那个男孩**了。"

"我不晓得该怎么办！你也知道他们说他身边发生各种各样的怪事..."

"嗯，我听说了...所有小动物都不见了，包括Richard可爱的狗，你知道那只，好像叫Jess——"

"还有到处冒出来的奇怪家具？当然不可能跟那孩子有关系，可还是..."

"对，我知道你的意思。**他**来以前从没发生过这些怪事——"

"可我们不会抛弃他的是吗？他可怜的母亲死了又没人愿意收留他。因为他..."

"那孩子很奇怪。你该好好盯着他——"

"我们努力了，真的努力了。可他还是...好吧，突然消失然后又突然在最诡异的地方冒出来——"

声音忽然中断，Harry听见那扇门打开，有人模糊不清地嘀咕。听不出在讲什么，谈话的女人们边说边走开了。

Harry环视房间，眼睛渐渐适应黑暗。他正坐在一间狭小房间里的床上。对面是大壁橱，门在右边。地板上散落着一些坏掉的玩具。除此之外，房间里再没什么东西了。这里很潮湿。心里突然涌来许多情绪——多数是恐惧和恨意。可让自己惊恐的是，他有一种渴望。无比的渴望，可以换来心满意足的渴望。那是复仇。

门忽地开了，光线一泻而入，可记忆也就此结束。

——————————————————————————

之后第六章好长……


End file.
